got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunrise
Sunrise is a song recorded by South Korean artist JB. It is the sixth track from GOT7's third full-length studio album Present: YOU. A short music video was released on September 12, 2018 on V LIVE and in the following day on YouTube. Lyrics Hangul= I know 널 만나면 난 항상 I know 내 마음은 더 깊어지는 걸 내게 많은 걸 보여준 너 내게 깊은 사랑 알려준 너 난 너와 함께면 이 깊은 우주도 너의 마음처럼 느낄 수 있어 I won’t let you go 너의 품에 날 데려가 줘 I won’t let you go 널 위해서라면 모든 걸 피어오르는 sunrise 내 머리 위에 sunshine 넌 나를 위한 천사 내 손을 잡고 떠나 너와 함께면 It’s all right, it’s all right 뭐든지 내겐 It’s all right, it’s all right 넌 나를 위한 천사 내 손을 잡고 떠나 널 안을 때면 난 편안해져 우주를 안은듯해 다 꿈만 같아 내 곁에 네가 숨 쉰다는 게 너의 숨결에 날 취하게 해줘 너만의 향기로 나를 감싸줘 세상이 무너져도 널 안을래 난 너만이 날 숨 쉬게 하니까 I won’t let you go 너의 품에 날 데려가 줘 I won’t let you go 널 위해서라면 모든 걸 피어오르는 sunrise 내 머리 위에 sunshine 넌 나를 위한 천사 내 손을 잡고 떠나 너와 함께면 It’s all right, it’s all right 뭐든지 내겐 It’s all right, it’s all right 넌 나를 위한 천사 내 손을 잡고 떠나 I won’t let you go 네 마음을 내게 I won’t let you go 난 빠져들래 피어오르는 sunrise 내 머리 위에 sunshine 넌 나를 위한 천사 내 손을 잡고 떠나 너와 함께면 It’s all right, it’s all right 뭐든지 내겐 It’s all right, it’s all right 넌 나를 위한 천사 내 손을 잡고 떠나 |-| Romantization= I know neol mannamyeon nan hangsang I know nae maeumeun deo gipeojineun geol naege maneun geol boyeojun neo naege gipeun sarang allyeojun neo nan neowa hamkkemyeon i gipeun ujudo neoye maeumcheoreom neukkil su isseo I won’t let you go neoye pume nal deryeoga jwo I won’t let you go neol wihaeseoramyeon modeun geol pieooreuneun sunrise nae meori wie sunshine neon nareul wihan cheonsa nae soneul jabgo tteona neowa hamkkemyeon It’s all right, it’s all right mwodeunji naegen It’s all right, it’s all right neon nareul wihan cheonsa nae soneul jabgo tteona neol aneul ttaemyeon nan pyeonanhaejyeo ujureul aneundeuthae da kkumman gata nae gyeote nega sum shwindaneun ge neoye sumgyeore nal chwihage haejwo neomane hyanggiro nareul gamssajwo sesangi muneojyeodo neol aneullae nan neomani nal sum shwige hanikka I won’t let you go neoye pume nal deryeoga jwo I won’t let you go neol wihaeseoramyeon modeun geol pieooreuneun sunrise nae meori wie sunshine neon nareul wihan cheonsa nae soneul jabgo tteona neowa hamkkemyeon It’s all right, it’s all right mwodeunji naegen It’s all right, it’s all right neon nareul wihan cheonsa nae soneul jabgo tteona I won’t let you go ne maeumeul naege I won’t let you go nan ppajyeodeullae pieooreuneun sunrise nae meori wie sunshine neon nareul wihan cheonsa nae soneul jabgo tteona neowa hamkkemyeon It’s all right, it’s all right mwodeunji naegen It’s all right, it’s all right neon nareul wihan cheonsa nae soneul jabgo tteona |-| English= Audio Spotify Video links *"Sunrise" Official Music Video Category:GOT7 Category:Present: YOU Category:Discography Category:Songs Category:JB